


Подари мне собаку

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Юмор, кинк, насилие, омегаверс, романтика, стеб, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом: ОриджиналыРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, PWP, Стёб, ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Насилие, КинкРазмер: Драббл, 14 страницКол-во частей: 1Статус: законченОписание:На день рождение папа подарил мне кота, а я хотел собаку.Предупреждения: глупость и флаффПосвящение:Юленьке и ее котику :)И Ledock, с др тебя :)Примечания автора:Нездоровые сексуальные девиации





	

Через неделю, в начале декабря, мне исполняется двадцать семь. Самый возраст для альфы кутить, гулять и развлекаться. Но мой родитель уверен, что я закончу свою жизнь в одиночестве, ведь у меня до сих пор нет постоянного омеги, и все отношения были не дольше месяца.

Меня это тоже временами беспокоит. Или, скорее, расстраивает. Ведь так здорово приходить домой, где бы тебя ждали с ужином, обнимали, целовали и дарили минеты, пока ты сытно ешь и смотришь телек… но мечты, мечты, ни один омега не пришёл в восторг от такой идеи.

Шучу. Я бы сам предпочёл отсасывать красивому омежке. Да и телека у меня нет.

Так или иначе, но с отношениями у меня не сложилось. Но разве это повод, чтобы делать трагичное лицо и устраивать мне очередные смотрины?

— Артур, на твой день рождения я заказал столик в ресторане. Будет ещё мой хороший друг со своим сыном. Омеге двадцать пять, высшее образование, и он очень хорош собой!

— Пап! Подари мне лучше собаку, — я с тоской посмотрел на сердобольного родителя. С тех пор как его бросил отец, он сильно сдал – осунулся и похудел, постарел лет на десять и постоянно пытается свести меня с омегами. Конечно, папочка спит и видит, как я обзаведусь семьёй и начну плодиться и размножаться. Не то чтобы я против, но вот делать это с подсунутыми идеальными омегами, ну никак не входило в мои планы.

— У меня на собак аллергия! — напомнил он.

«Поздравляю, но я с тобой не живу!» Спасибо дедушке, уже три года у меня своя квартира почти в центре Санкт-Петербурга, небольшая, но очень красивая. После университета я два года проработал менеджером в туристической компании, а год назад заложил свою и папину квартиру и открыл своё агентство. Худо-бедно с делами я справляюсь, а в последние несколько месяцев даже появились стабильные прибыли. Ещё лет сорок в таком темпе, и смогу купить себе домик на Бермудах и собственный самолёт. Пока же я довольствовался скромным БМВ восемьдесят четвёртого года выпуска…

На смотрины я не пошёл. Сказал папе, что приболел, и со старыми приятелями неплохо провёл время в своём любимом клубе. Благо, на следующий день выходной, и не надо идти на работу. Вернулся домой часам к трём, а на пороге – коробка с бантом и запиской от папы: «Так и знал, что ты не болеешь! Ну, с днём рождения. Не забывай кормить».

С дурным предчувствием отнёс подарок домой и вскрыл. Папа подарил мне кота! Кота!!! А ведь я просил собаку. С бодуна думать не хотелось, налил в блюдце сметаны и отправился спать. Утром проснулся от жалобного мяуканья. Продрал глаза и уставился на своё подаренное чудо.

Кот был ярко-рыжим, с густым подшёрстком, белым пушистым пузом и болотно-зелёными глазами. Заметив, что я поднялся, он замурлыкал и стал тереться об мои ноги. Я был не против. Даже как-то успокаивало. Погладил зверюшку, почесал за ушами, послушал его урчание и прочувствовал коготочки, которые он решил о моё расслабленное тело поточить. Это взбодрило, и я поехал в специализированный магазин. Через час привёз миски для еды и лоток, который Котик тут же пометил, и мне пришлось снова ехать в магазин, чтобы купить средство от запаха. Вечером нацепил на котика поводок и решил вывести. Не зря же я просил собаку! Раньше у меня была забавная такса, и я очень любил с ней гулять. Теперь коту придётся заменить собаку, даже если подобное ему не по нраву.

Но Котик благодушно отнёсся к прогулке, бегал кругами, норовя запутать мне ноги в поводке, обнюхивал жухлую зимнюю травку и обоссал все столбы. Отлично прогулявшись, я мысленно надбавил коту баллов и пошёл домой, когда путь нам перегородило огромное лохматое чудовище и какой-то пацанчик. Чудовище оскалило пасть с клыками в мою ладонь длиной, смачно рыкнуло и стало жевать моего кота.

— Блядь! Убери собаку! — заорал я на парня.

— Он играет, — заверил меня тот.

— Он его съест! — ещё громче закричал я и, рискуя жизнью, стал выдирать Котика из пасти огромной собаки.

Пёс чуть не оттяпал мне руку, но Котик не пострадал и даже был доволен происшествием, а пока я матюками прогонял мальчишку и животное, Котик с негодующим видом вылизывал себе яйца.

Дома я ещё раз тщательно осмотрел свою зверюшку на предмет повреждений и, убедившись, что тот цел, завалился спать. Котик помурлыкал и устроился у меня в изголовье. Я хотел было его прогнать, но он очень мило грел мне уши и убаюкивающе урчал. Так вскоре я заснул, и мне приснился безумный сон.

Я бегал по яркой цветочной поляне и подкидывал кота к небесам, тот, раскинув лапы, парил надо мной и пикировал в траву, поднимая разноцветный ворох лепестков. Рядом с нами по поляне скакали чёрный пёс в пегих пятнах и его хозяин. Псина во сне казалась ещё страшнее и напоминала клыкастую лошадь. Отрываясь от земли, собака пыталась схватить моего кота, а пацан, держась за поводок, скользил по воздуху следом. В конце концов, пёс зубами зацепился за какую-то тучу, парень повис на поводке и стал кричать о помощи, и я приготовился ловить несчастного, протягивая к небу руки и продолжая подкидывать кота. Кончилось всё тем, что чёрный пёс свалился мне на голову, и я, проснувшись, подскочил на месте. Котика это напугало, он дёрнулся и оставил на моём лбу пару глубоких царапин. Всё бы ничего, но следы от когтей напоминали молнию.

Уже через пару дней, когда ранки поджили, и я снял пластырь, меня на работе стали дразнить Поттером. Весьма раздражающее прозвище, могу заметить, учитывая, что ни книгу, ни фильм про этого героя я не читал и не смотрел, слышал лишь байки из интернета.

На прогулку теперь ходил с оглядкой и, завидев чёрного пса, предпочитал менять направление и позорно бежать. Котик не возражал, он вообще оказался невероятно покладистым другом, внимательным собеседником и очень мягким в постели. И это не то, что вы подумали.

Перед сном я сам укладывал пушистика на подушку, позволял зарываться лапами мне в волосы и крепко спал под его мурлычущее сопение. Наверное, папа и не подозревал, какой чудесный сделал мне подарок. Но я всё ещё хотел собаку.

Котика я так и не назвал, и когда родитель поинтересовался, как зовут питомца, в шутку сказал «Волдеморт» – специально вычитал в интернете. Думал, папу это позабавит. Но он обиделся и сказал, что никогда не дождётся внуков, ведь я великовозрастный ребёнок. Пусть думает, что хочет, меня пока всё устраивает. Да и Котику появление омеги в моём доме вряд ли придётся по душе.

Чёрный пёс и его хозяин продолжали преследовать меня во сне, и с каждым разом эти встречи были всё ужаснее. После того, как умирающего от голода чёрного пса мне пришлось покормить своей ногой, я решил, что надо преодолеть свои страхи и встретиться с предметом моего психологического дискомфорта. Подготовившись морально и надев на Котика кожаную курточку, чтобы пёс его сразу не перекусил, я дождался в парке появления Зла и прогулочным шагом направился навстречу своей смерти.

Парнишка тоже нас заметил. Остановился, видимо, удивлённый моей решимостью, а потом, дёргано улыбнувшись, поздоровался.

— Бобик, рядом, — шепнул он зверю, и тот послушно сел у его ног, хоть и посматривал на кота плотоядно. — Он его правда не обидит, вы не бойтесь, — смущённо произнёс он.

Котик спокойно обошёл Бобика, обнюхал и прилёг рядом. От удивления я выпучил глаза, а этот предатель стал кувыркаться, баловаться с огромными лапищами, а потом и вовсе развалился на спине, подставляя Бобику пузо. Даже мне он своё пузо не давал почесать, а тут позволил какому-то незнакомому псу! Бобик, недолго думая, прикусил кота за живот, я испуганно задержал дыхание, но Котик не начал орать и истекать кровью, а, напротив, заурчал и позволил зверю покусывать ему пузико и вылизывать яйца.

— Я же говорил, Бобик хороший, — с улыбкой произнёс парень, а я расстроено поджал губы. Наверное, приревновал. Не буду больше этой продажной твари сметану давать. — Меня Денисом зовут, — зачем-то представился парень.

— Артур, — я мельком пробежался по его внешнему виду и симпатичному лицу.

На вид лет двадцать, довольно милый и хорошо сложенный бета. Я не фанат знакомиться с бетами, но этот мне чем-то приглянулся, и я протянул ему руку. Денис покраснел, но руку пожал уверенно и крепко. Приятный малый, уверен, что мы сможем подружиться.

Несмотря на холодную погоду, вместо шапки у беты была густая копна чёрных волос под стать питомцу, и мне по-глупому захотелось его погладить. Потрепать за ушком, как собаку, или ещё хуже – на ручки взять и приласкать. Вот бывают же ассоциации, так и этот голубоглазый симпатичный брюнет мне домашней собачонкой представился.

— Если твой Бобик действительно его не тронет, можем вместе прогуляться.

Бета кивнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд. Видимо, я ему приглянулся. Но рассчитывать парню было не на что: даже если он красавчик и приятный малый, с бетами я не встречаюсь. Зато поболтать во время прогулки люблю.

— Я каждый вечер в девять выхожу, — проблеял он.

Этой ночью мне снилась лохматая лодка из чёрной шкуры, и я с Котиком плыл по туннелю любви навстречу обнажённому Денису, который, раскинув ноги, лежал на поляне, усеянной пушистыми щенками. Бету голым я ни разу не видел, и ничего сексуального в этой картинке не было, скорее, первородный покой и духовная сила, но во сне Денис был обольстительно хорош, и проснулся я со стояком. Учитывая предыдущие сны, мне стоило показаться психиатру.

На следующий день позвонил парочке специалистов, но так и не записался на приём. А после обеда секретарь сообщил о пришедшем устраиваться практикантом студенте.

— Ему назначено?

— Нет, но вы в прошлый вторник просмотрели его резюме и велели приходить в удобное для него время, — секретарь всучил мне в руки распечатку и указал на кабинет.

Я пожал плечами и, войдя, с удивлением уставился на сидящего на диванчике Дениса.

— Добрый день, — проговорил парень, краснея.

Любопытное совпадение. А может, и нет. Возможно, этот Денис меня намеренно преследовал. Я занял своё место, мельком просмотрел распечатку: Денис Пирожков, последний курс Санкт-Петербургского государственного торгово-экономического университета, двадцать два года, семейное положение не указано. Взглядом остановился на хобби.

— Кинолог?

— Мои родители содержат питомник и разводят собак, — ответил парень.

— А почему не пошёл устраиваться к ним?

— Так родственники не могут мне официальную бумагу дать…

— Ясно, — отмахнулся, мне были не интересны университетские формальности, и принять его на работу я был не против.

Студенты вообще удобные работники – платить почти не надо, а они стараются и из кожи вон лезут. Наверное, я бы принял его и без собеседования, просто чтобы заполучить бесплатного раба взамен на росчерк в аттестационном листе. Но говорить такое студентам – не лучшее качество менеджера, потому нужно было его о чём-то спросить. Вот только о чём?...

— А твой Бобик какой породы?

— Азиатская овчарка, — со счастливой улыбкой ответил бета. Видимо, тема ему была интересна, потому что он тут же продолжил: — Я его трёхдневным забрал. У суки не было молока, и нужно было кормить щенков вручную. Бобик только с моих рук ел, пришлось его выхаживать и дрессировать. Алабаи вообще плохо дрессируются, но Бобик невероятно покладистый. Их раньше, кстати, всех купировали, наверное, потому вы и не узнали породу. На большинстве картинок у азиатов нет ушей и хвостов. Но сейчас это делать необязательно. — Я с интересом слушал, и парень разошёлся. — Знаете, почему азиатов купировали?

— Неа.

— Эту породу вывели для охраны овечьих отар от волков. Натренированная собака легко может убить волка, но во время драки волки рвали псам уши и хвосты, и чтобы волк не мог навредить взрослой собаке, щенкам стали их отрезать. А знаете, как раньше купировали кутят?

— Нет.

— Считалось, что собака должна быть сильной и выносливой, не бояться боли и без страха защищать своё стадо. Поэтому новорождённым кутятам чабаны отрывали уши и хвосты руками, и если щенок жаловался, то его убивали.

— Похоже на какой-то сатанинский ритуал, — с недоверием покачал я головой.

— Такие истории рассказывают среди кинологов, — рассмеялся парень, — не знаю, правда ли это…

Я не дослушал, поднялся с места и, подойдя к Денису, прижался к его губам. Он удивлённо приоткрыл рот, и я с удовольствием лизнул ему зубы, обхватил руками лицо и стал нежно мять сочные губы, очень красивые и мягкие, словно кусочки персика.

— Извините! — Денис внезапно вырвался и с горящим лицом выбежал из кабинета.

Я остался стоять ошарашенный, не понимая, что со мной приключилось, и почему я вообще полез к нему целоваться. В тот момент мне казалось это более чем нормальным и безумно нравилось. Но теперь, когда парень ушёл, я трезво оценил произошедшее и не мог поверить, что это действительно случилось со мной.

Может, Денис мне и приглянулся, самую малость, и только внешне... Но это же не повод целоваться! В общем, разобраться в себе я так и не смог и решил, что проблема в недотрахе. Давно пора было найти себе какого-нибудь симпатичного омежку, сводить в ресторан, мило пообщаться, и чудесно закончить вечер в постели. А потом надеяться, что омега согласится встретиться со мной ещё пару-тройку раз. А там – того и гляди и переедет в мою холостяцкую квартирку.

Секретаря я попросил позвонить Пирожкову и сообщить, что завтра он может прийти на работу. Сам же договорился в пятницу с друзьями заглянуть в бар.

Ночью Котик лежал рядом, а я тёрся о пушистый хвост щекой и вспоминал странный поцелуй; надеюсь, Денис не воспримет это как повод для сближения. Тем более я так и не нашёл причины, по которой к нему полез. В отношениях я достаточно разборчив и на кого попало не бросаюсь, а тут такая нелепица...

Заснул с твёрдой решимостью при встрече всё разъяснить, и всю ночь мне снилось, как я пытаюсь догнать Дениса, а он кидается в меня оторванными пушистыми ушками и хвостиками. Проснулся в холодном поту, так и не догнав пацана. Зачем я за ним гнался – не смог вспомнить, хотя во сне была твёрдая уверенность, что это очень важная и невероятно очевидная причина.

***

Утром на работе всегда было спокойно, но появившегося Дениса все сотрудники с радостью стали использовать для мелких заданий. В основном, подай-принеси, и Денис сновал по офису, выполняя то, что обычно делалось по телефону. Всех лентяев давно пора было уволить!

Сидя в кабинете, я его почти не видел и мысленно радовался, что не надо раньше времени заводить странный разговор и объяснять своё поведение. Да и вообще, с какой стати я должен ему что-то объяснять? Я мог просто по-дружески поцеловать… чёрт, это даже звучит по-идиотски. К обеду изъёрзав в своём кресле, попросил секретаря прислать ко мне Дениса с кофе.

— Как первый рабочий день?

Мальчишка, красный как помидор, поставил рядом со мной чашку и блюдце с любимым печеньем.

— Спасибо, хорошо.

— Тебе хоть что-то полезное показали? Ты, кстати, на каком отделении учился? — не дожидаясь ответа, открыл его резюме. — Так, менеджмент и туризм. И когда диплом защищаешь?

— В мае, — Денис, наверное, выпускал пар из ушей – настолько красных людей я ещё не видел. Мне откровенно было его жалко. И немного стыдно, ведь это по моей вине парень чувствует себя неловко. Нужно было как-то сказать, что всё случившееся – случайность… ошибка...

Я поднялся из-за стола, обошёл его, останавливаясь напротив беты, положил руку на дрожащее плечо, а потом, сжав покрепче, притянул к себе.

У него были горячие губы, обжигающе сладкие, мягкие и податливые. Я сминал их, нежно покусывая и проникая языком всё глубже. Так хотелось переплестись с ним языками, перехватить дыхание и заставить кончить. Я целовал его, пока не стал задыхаться. Лёгкие горели, как и всё внутри. От его жара я сам полыхал и, надеясь остыть, стал спускаться губами по шее к острым ключицам и узкой груди, по ровным мышцам живота к тёмной блядской дорожке. Где-то в процессе я расстегнул ему рубашку и стянул штаны. Опьянённый, я не успел рассмотреть Дениса, снова вцепился в губы, но руки прошлись по каждому сантиметру бархатной кожи и ощупали тугой и сухой вход.

Мой чудесный беточка страстно постанывал, и я с трудом мог себя контролировать. Безумно хотелось оказаться внутри, пусть даже он совсем не готов, и нам обоим будет больно. В спешке я слишком сильно толкнул его животом на стол, и моя чашка со звоном опрокинулась на пол. Это, как звон колокола, окончательно лишило меня рассудка.

Смочив два пальца слюной, я с силой втолкнул их в него и стал растягивать тугие стеночки. Денис сдавленно заскулил, и я наклонился к нему, прижал всем телом, стал целовать плечи и шею, надеясь успокоить его боль и своё нетерпение. От прикосновений к горящей коже меня начало трясти. Денис тоже дрожал, я не мог унять его страх, но мне так хотелось сделать ему хорошо! Желание сделать ему приятно стало необходимостью, самой важной вселенской проблемой, но я не мог контролировать ни его, ни себя, и мои действия становились всё резче и неаккуратнее.

Денис вскрикнул, когда я почти по-сухому толкнулся в узенькую девственную дырочку. Перед глазами заскакали звёздочки, и я зарычал от удовольствия. Мой сладкий мальчик тихо постанывал, но у меня не было сил стоять неподвижно, внутри всё тряслось, меня колотило дикой страстью. Я стал проникать глубже, сжимая его всё сильнее. Целовал ему плечи и шею, оставлял засосы, превращая плечи в палитру для моей страсти. В порыве чувств я прокусил ему загривок. Сначала не сильно, а потом, уже не сдержавшись, я вбивался в его горячую попочку и сжимал на холке зубы всё сильнее, пока Денис не закричал от боли, а мне в рот не хлынула кровь.

Оргазм накрыл с такой силой, что я чуть не свалился на пол. Ноги онемели, дрожала каждая мышца, и, кажется, их свело судорогой. Узел быстро вырос, сцепляя нас, заставляя меня снова и снова кончать и стонать от наслаждения, Денису же было больно, и я слизывал его слёзы, обещая, что после первого раза ему станет лучше, будет хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Я обещал ему блаженный рай и самые яркие оргазмы во вселенной.

Временами удовольствие затмевало способность говорить, и тогда я просто мычал, уткнувшись в его кровоточащую шею, и вылизывал ранки, гордясь следами нашей страсти.

У меня было не меньше десяти узловых оргазмов, прежде чем узел спал, и я смог из него выйти. Из покрасневшей дырочки по бёдрам потекла моя сперма, а в голову вернулись мысли. И я внезапно осознал, что трахнул парня на своём рабочем столе.

Никогда в жизни большим идиотом я себя не чувствовал. Не мог понять, почему, как и зачем. Ведь Денис всего лишь бета, я его толком не знаю, да и не собирался с ним спать. Просто хотел объяснить, что поцеловал по ошибке. Теперь надо как-то сказать, что по ошибке ещё и трахнул. Самое страшное, я ведь почти ничего не понимал, пока был в нём. Мне казалось это невероятно правильным и волшебно-приятным. Я был счастлив. До безумия счастлив, и если бы в тот момент Денис попросил перевернуть для него весь мир, я бы ему не отказал.

— Извини, — пробормотал я, судорожно сглатывая оставшуюся во рту кровь.

Денис с трудом смог сползти со стола и трясущимися руками стал натягивать на себя одежду. Ту, которую ещё можно было надеть, ведь, по большей части, я её порвал. Мне было жутко стыдно, и я ничего не понимал. Даже не знал, что сказать, и просто хотел, чтобы он поскорее ушёл и не давил на мою совесть.

— Извини, — ещё раз повторил я и вернулся на своё место. Рядом с креслом растеклось кофейное пятно, и я достал салфетки, пытаясь почистить пол. Пока возился под столом, Денис окончательно собрался, и, поднявшись, я увидел его, слишком бледного, стоящего у дверей.

— Я могу идти? — хрипло произнёс он.

— Да, на сегодня твой рабочий день закончен.

Прозвучало как-то совсем не очень. Денис опустил плечи и вышел. Я заметил: у воротника его рубашка пропиталась кровью, а штаны промокли от моей спермы. Но я всё ещё не знал, что ему сказать, и это непонимание самого себя мучило сильнее, чем осознание, что я трахнул сотрудника в его первый рабочий день.

Домой вернулся пораньше, было тошно, хотелось любви и понимания, поговорить хоть с кем-то. Но Котик куда-то пропал. Он временами выходил в открытое окно погулять, но к моему возращению всегда был дома. Стало ещё тоскливее, ведь даже любимая зверюшка не ждёт меня с работы. А ведь за последние месяцы я так крепко к нему привязался, что и не представлял, как раньше жил без кота. С горя решил напиться. Не только из-за вшивого волосатика, но и из-за Дениса Пирожкова, чья волшебная задница оказалась пригодной для вязки. Что у него там, омежьи мышцы по ошибке выросли?

В шкафу нашлись бутылка дорогого виски и креплёное вино. Но культурно пить не хотелось. Хотелось, как в подростковом или студенческом угаре нажраться до отключки, и я взял пивной бокал, наполнил его наполовину вискарём и долил сверху вина. Бросив для приличия кубик льда, выпил почти залпом. Байда на вкус был даже мила, мне понравилось, и я быстро замутил второй. И через пятнадцать минут уже лежал, развалившись на диване и погрузившись в тягостные думы, что я даже своему коту не нужен, а перед глазами крутилась и скакала мебель. Второй стакан опустел, и можно было налить ещё, но, поднявшись, я с трудом доковылял до прихожей и понял, что ко мне в квартиру стучат.

Наверняка это Котик. Я был уверен – это Котик, и даже не подумал, как он может стучать, и распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял Денис и прижимал к себе моего кота. Я так и знал, что Котик вернулся. Выхватил его из рук у мальчишки, прижал к себе и даже поцеловал в ушко, но Котику, видимо, не понравился мой запашок, он вырвался и сбежал к своей миске.

— Я у своего дома его нашёл. Наверное, он заблудился, — промямлил Денис, а я схватил его за куртку и втянул в дом.

От него повеяло холодной улицей и начинающейся оттепелью. Бета испуганно захлопал глазами, но я нежно погладил его по щекам, успокаивая, и поцеловал. Какой же он потрясающе горячий внутри! Мне нравилось с напором сжимать затылок и глубоко проталкивать язык, исследуя со всех сторон и не позволяя ему вдохнуть. Я с извращённым удовольствием касался нёба, покусывал язык и губы, наполнял его рот своей слюной и судорожно стягивал одежду.

Неизвестным мне способом мы оказались в моей спальне, и я с жадностью обследовал прекрасное тело. Ощупал каждый сантиметр, прошёлся языком по животу и груди, исцеловал бордовые сосочки и вылизал твёрдый, истекающий смазкой член. Денис тяжело дышал, а в его глазах хотелось утонуть. Столько любви и счастья я не испытывал никогда, просто захлёбываясь в ощущениях и желая поделиться этим с ним.

Снова искусал ему плечи, добавляя к утренним следам новые, мне так нравились потемневшие разводы на коже, подтверждающие, что он только мой! Так нравилась его сжавшаяся девственная дырочка, когда я с нажимом стал проникать в неё снова. Денис стонал теперь громко, не стесняясь всего офиса, и вцеплялся мне в спину короткими ногтями.

Мне хотелось запихнуть в него всего себя, засунуть член вместе с яйцами и трахать, трахать, пока сердце не остановится от перенапряжения. Я мягко скользил по горячим глубинам, врывался то с силой и напором, то медленно и осторожно двигался по миллиметру, следя за его пылающими щеками и горящими глазами. Мой прекрасный Денис не отводил от меня взгляда, и я продолжал целовать ему лицо и грудь, с восхищением ловил каждый вздох и снова оставил множество бордовых засосов.

От его доступности и вседозволенности я горел изнутри. Пылал так ярко, что при оргазме закричал от удовольствия, снова впился в губы и прошёлся языком по оставленным тёмным следам. Меня распирало от эмоций и чувств, а мой узел распирал его анус.

— Мне надо будет выпить противозачаточные, — прошептал он, когда я, чуть успокоившись, прилёг ему на грудь.

— Зачем? — со счастливой улыбкой спросил я. — Хочу от тебя детей, хочу, чтобы мы завтра расписались. А потом пойдём к моему папе, и я вас познакомлю. А в свадебное путешествие поедем на Бермуды...

Я продолжал болтать, заваливая счастливыми событиями из нашей будущей жизни, он кивал, улыбался, соглашался со всеми моими безумными идеями, обещал встречать меня голым после работы, подавать горячий ужин, а потом, когда я наемся, усаживать свою прекрасную попочку на мою тарелку и позволять мне глотать его член...

Узел спал, а моё бредовое состояние сошло на нет.

Я вышел из него. Почесал яйца, удивлённо пытаясь сфокусироваться на его раскрытой красной дырке. Перед глазами двоилось, и мне казалось, что у него два ануса, из которых сейчас выливалась на мою постель моя сперма. К горлу подступала тошнота. Видимо, второй бокал всё же был лишним. А в голове набатом стучало: у меня поехала крыша и мне надо к специалисту.

— Знаешь, — я закутался в одеяло и попытался сосредоточить взгляд на его лице. — Ты всё же выпей противозачаточные. И иди уже домой. А то поздно...

Денис удивлённо на меня посмотрел, попытался обнять, но я от него отшатнулся как от чумного. Да наверняка Денис обмазывается какими-то феромонами, отчего мне крышу сносит, и я его трахаю, как только увижу. Разозлился на него из-за этого и сердито велел проваливать, и впредь никакими химикатами в моём присутствии не пользоваться.

Денис понятливо кивнул и ушёл. А на меня снова накатила тоска. Ударила в двойном размере, лишая здравомыслия и самообладания. Мне казалось, что я самый несчастный и одинокий альфа во вселенной, и никто меня не любит. Даже Котик. От жалости к себе я даже разревелся и, уткнувшись в подушку, на которой остался запах шампуня Дениса, просил его вернуться и побыть рядом. Просто посидеть и не бросать...

Настрадавшись, я уснул, и мне снилось, как мир засасывает меня в чёрную дыру, а Денис с большим животом протягивает мне руку и предлагает спастись. Но я никак не мог до него дотянуться. Моё время всё растягивалось, замирало, и, в итоге, я навсегда остался где-то в неизвестности, протягивая беременному Денису руку и не в состоянии его достичь.

Проснулся ещё больше зарёваным и с жутким похмельем. Голова трещала так, что я не мог даже сползти с кровати, в висках стучало болью и тошнотой, звенело в ушах и плыло перед глазами. Источник звона, к счастью, оказался не в моей голове – это звенел будильник. Мне нужно было собираться на работу. Какая нафиг работа? Я еле хожу.

Добрался до ванны, перевалился через бортик и минут пятнадцать лежал под холодной водой. Немного пришёл в себя, но тут же на меня нахлынула жалость к себе и чувство непереносимого одиночества. Мне не было так депрессивно, даже когда мой последний омега от меня сбежал. Обещал любовь и семью, а прожил со мной две недели и, украв мою таксу, смылся. Я тогда почти неделю каждый день пил, так тяжко было. И у папы попросил подарить мне собаку, чтоб забыть о разбитом сердце и похищенном питомце. А папа подарил мне кота. Котика, который волшебным образом свёл меня с Денисом. Может, это судьба?

В дверь позвонили, и я с трудом заставил себя выбраться из мрачных дум и ледяной воды. Обернул бёдра полотенцем и, весь мокрый, вышел в прихожую. Котик крутился под ногами: я совсем забыл пушистика покормить и пока пытался попасть ключом в замок, обещал, что достану баночку любимого корма и насыплю целую миску. Котик от счастья размурлыкался и помог открыть дверь.

На пороге стоял Денис. Мой маленький, нежный Денис. При виде меня, мокрого и с похмела, парень покраснел и стал объяснять про забытый бейдж, но я уже втащил его в квартиру и, прижав к гардеробной, жадно начал целовать губы, горящие щёки, нежную шею и маленькие мочки. Денис то слабо отбивался, то выгибался в моих руках, помогая стягивать с себя одежду. Безумно сильно хотелось в него войти, мысли были лишь о том, что когда я окажусь внутри, всё сразу станет хорошо, снова вернётся ощущение счастья, и Денис будет рядышком.

Я совершенно ничего не видел и не слышал, погружённый в безумие своего желания. Котик сам закрыл дверь и пошёл накладывать себе еды, а я ласкал Денису сосочки, пальцами раздвигал манящую дырочку, вылизывал ему живот.

— Артур, пожалуйста, — простонал Денис, и я вжался в его приятный живот лицом, — не надо снова... я не выдержу так много...

Вообще ни слова не понимал, что он говорит. Стащил с него, наконец, штаны и с облегчённым вдохом облизал напряжённую головку. Такой красивый член, чудесный, крепкий. Обожаю члены. И как я до него ещё не добрался? Я с безумным видом всасывал в себя крепкий ствол, массировал яички, спускаясь к ним языком, упирался носом в густые тёмные волосы на лобке и вдыхал запах Дениса. Мне всегда так хотелось чесать Котику пузико, зарываться в шёрстку носом, но Котик - упрямый самец, не позволял мне мои маленькие слабости. Денис же позволял мне всё, и я, наверное, походил на кота, нализавшегося валерьянки, потому что вцепился в его член, не в состоянии выпустить вкусную штучку изо рта.

Денис кончил с протяжным стоном. Первый раз кончил со мной! Его первый оргазм, и я был счастлив, вылизывая маленькую дырочку уретры, из которой потихоньку продолжала сочиться солоноватая жидкость. От его вкусного семени мне сразу полегчало, прошла голова и даже не тошнило. Оргазм моего Дениса – самое лучше лекарство от похмелья! А он – моё единственное спасение от одиночества. Я поднялся, повернул парня к себе спиной и надавил на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться.

— Опять... боже, опять... — проскулил Денис, и я легко проскользнул в мягонькую дырочку.

Так тепло там, так приятно! Я двигался, целовал и оставлял засосы на плечах, с восторгом и гордостью растирал старые отметины, тянул за волосы, стараясь со всех сторон рассмотреть метку на шее. Она выглядела просто божественно: потемнела, налилась коричневым цветом, стала похожа на настоящую метку омеги. Я снова кусал её, впиваясь зубами в кожу, и слизывал капли крови.

— Артур, чёрт, ты меня трахаешь или жрёшь?! — всхлипнул Денис, когда я снова прокусил ему кожу.

— Люблю тебя, — ответил я, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

Он повернул голову и невероятно нежно посмотрел на меня. Я, снова ухватив его за волосы, впился поцелуем в манящие губы. Стонал в них от удовольствия, двигая бедрами и проталкиваясь в своего мальчика всё глубже. Денис такой мягкий после прошлых раз, невероятно открытый, так тепло и хорошо проникать в него, знать, что он рядом, и наслаждаться его теплом!

Я чувствовал его возбуждение и стал рукой помогать ему, гладил ему член, массировал яички, и как только он кончил, прижал грудью к стене и стал трахать так яростно, словно это последний раз в моей жизни. Оргазм был сногсшибательным. Ярким. Меня сразу обволокло блаженным убаюкивающим теплом, но Денис дёрнулся, соскакивая с нарастающего узла, и член сразу стал обмякать.

— Зачем? — возмутился я, притягивая его к себе и пытаясь запихнуть себя в его попку. Мысли стали возвращаться, я приходил в себя, но сейчас не хотел ни думать, ни понимать. Я хотел жить в этом непередаваемом ощущении счастья и любви. Хотел быть у него внутри и никогда больше не удивляться, почему и зачем я трахаю незнакомого парня.

— Потому что, — Денис с трудом вырвался из моего крепкого захвата. — Не хочу видеть разочарование на твоём лице и понимание, что всё это ошибка.

Я ошарашенно открыл рот. Это ошибка? Ведь действительно, я говорил об этом вчера, пока пытался придумать оправдание своему влечению. Сказал Денису, что он обманом соблазнил меня, а я никогда бы в жизни не позарился на бету, не будь на нём каких-то феромонов. И сказал, что все наши встречи и секс – ошибка.

Но это не было ошибкой. Вот то, что происходило сейчас со мной – опустошённость и страх его потерять – это неправильно. А когда я с Денисом рядом, мне хорошо. Мне ни с кем и никогда не было так хорошо!

— Я заберу пропуск, — Денис проскользнул в комнату. Подобрал с пола забытую вчера карточку и, не поднимая головы, прошёл мимо.

Я хотел его остановить. Правда, хотел. Но мне было так горько от его слов. Точнее, от своих, от тех, что я вчера наговорил ему, пытаясь оправдаться в своих собственных глазах, пытаясь свалить причину своего влечения на него. И от этой горечи я не мог найти в себе сил извиниться.

На работу приехал с опозданием. Но я ведь сам себе начальник. Всё равно на меня все как-то косо посмотрели, это по-любому связано с Денисом и нашей вчерашней выходкой в моём кабинете. Парень же и виду не подал, что между нами что-то было. Всё так же крутился, закутавшись в водолазку и плотную рубашку, чтобы скрыть следы, оставленные мной на его теле. Очень много следов.

Работать я всё равно не мог. Смотрел в серый экран и перебирал в памяти наши короткие встречи. Каждая – словно прозрение. Даже первое рукопожатие казалось мне сейчас каким-то волшебным таинством. Это было так приятно, очень интимно – прикасаться к его ладони и чувствовать крепкие пальцы. А потом первый поцелуй и его испуг в глазах. Или это был не испуг, а недоверие? Денис не поверил, что я это сделал. Так же, как и сам я поверить не мог. И наш первый секс...

Совсем первый для Дениса. Я каждой клеточкой чувствовал, что он девственен, и никто никогда не прикасался к нему так, и понимал, что никому не позволю прикоснуться к нему...

— Я идиот!

Стукнул я себя кулаком по лбу. Очевидное же было на поверхности – его смущение при каждой встрече, вязка, метка, потемневшая не синим, а коричневым, его напоминание о противозачаточных. Денис – омега! Я чувствовал это, подсознательно понимал, но меня смутило отсутствие запаха.

Недолго думая, вызвал стажёра к себе. И кофе велел принести. Нужно же хоть как-то прикрывать свои нездоровые сексуальные желания.

Денис появился минут через двадцать. Я за это время уже истерзался, заждался, и захотелось пить. Почему он так долго – не знаю, но старался не думать, что он не хочет ко мне идти. Только стоило парню показаться на пороге, как мне полегчало, душа затрепетала, и всё встало на свои места.

— Садись, — попытался я сказать как можно мягче, но при виде него перестал себя контролировать. — Мне кажется, Денис, что мы истинные, — произнёс я тихо, стараясь не спугнуть наваждение и надеясь, что парень не сочтёт меня за полоумного.

— Я знаю, — ответил Денис, и мне сразу полегчало. Я соскочил со своего места и улыбнулся до ушей.

— Знаешь?

— Ещё с первой встречи понял, — произнёс он, опуская голову.

— А почему мне не сказал?! — возмущённо воскликнул я.

Я тут по сайтам специалистов ищу, думаю, у меня нервный срыв или крыша поехала, спорю сам с собой, на Дениса кричу, не понимая, что происходит. А он всё знал и молчал!

— Не думал, что вы поверите, — запинаясь, ответил он. — У меня ведь запаха нет. Все думают, что я бета. Лет до девятнадцати я тоже так думал, но потом после школы решил пойти в армию и прошёл обследование. Там и выяснилось, что я омега. Только с задержкой в развитии. Мне выписали курс лекарств, ожидая, что и запах появится, и течка начнётся. Но ничего не изменилось. А два месяца назад встретился с вами на прогулке с Бобиком, только увидел мельком и почувствовал ваш запах, а по возвращении домой у меня началась первая течка. Я так надеялся, что и запах появится, но не тут-то было. Врач сказал, что из-за позднего развития запах не появится никогда, — Денис всхлипнул, а я шагнул ближе. — Я даже не надеялся, что вы меня заметите, да и ваш секретарь сказал, что вы бет не любите.

Мой омега чуть не плакал, и я прижал его к себе, нежно поцеловал мочки ушек, лизнул языком красивую шею.

— Ты пахнешь, — мне так нравилось прикасаться к нему, трогать и гладить всюду. Мои руки забрались ему под одежду, и я стал вытягивать Дениса из рубашки и водолазки, — ты пахнешь оттепелью. И Котиком. — Я потёрся носом о его грудь и прошёлся языком по животу.

Мне так нравилась его блядская дорожка, нравились густые завитки в паху, я говорил всё это, целовал живот и покусывал кожу. И даже не заметил, как раздел его, и теперь обнажённый, прекрасный Денис лежал в моём кабинете на диване, разведя ноги и постанывая от каждого моего прикосновения.

Такой вкусный, мягкий, нежный! Мне хотелось его всего и сразу. Хотелось сосать ему и толкаться в горячую дырочку, хотелось целовать сочные губы, ласкать соски и оставлять засосы на плечах. Денис позволял мне всё. Тихо вскрикивал, когда я делал ему больно, но не отталкивал, и лишь когда я стал пальцами раздвигать ему ягодицы и приставил член к обожаемой дырочке, он испуганно распахнул глаза и упёрся руками мне в живот.

— Артур, опять? У меня и после первого раза не прошло...

— Не опять, а снова, — нагло ухмыльнулся я и с силой толкнулся в манящие глубины. Мне было жизненно необходимо быть в нём. Особенно сейчас, когда я понял, что Денис моя пара, моя половинка, и мы всегда будем вместе. — Но я обещаю это делать не больше двух раз в день, пока ты не привыкнешь.

Он кивнул, смущённо прикусывая губу, и я стал двигаться, быстро наращивая темп и громко порыкивая, наплевав на слушателей и любопытство своих сотрудников. Сейчас я с лёгкостью улавливал все изменения на его лице, читал его чувства и старался доставить удовольствие. Денис был чувствительным и открытым, он ещё не понимал своё тело, но, когда я начинал дрочить ему или пощипывать соски, он постанывал, вскидывался навстречу и прикрывал от удовольствия глаза.

Я довёл его руками, и сперма брызнула ему на грудь. Сколько мог дотянуться – я слизывал её, покусывал самые кончики сосков, заставляя его вскрикивать, и терзал губами шею. Я видел: ему тоже нравится моё дикое обращение, и он сам подставляется и томно вскрикивает от каждого засоса. Мой прекрасный и идеальный омега! Я шептал ему о любви, обещал неземное счастье, а он смущённо смеялся в ладошку. Когда я кончил, то не позволил ему уйти, и нас связало узлом.

Нахлынувшее удовольствие с эмоциональным восторгом пёрло из меня бредом сумасшедшего. Я всё шептал, какой он хороший и как мне всё в нём нравится. С обожанием описывал его покрасневшую спину от моих жадных поцелуев, вылизывал свежие бордовые кружочки и пытался насадить его на себя всё глубже. Когда любовная горячка немного спала, я прижал Дениса к себе, взлохматил густые тёмные волосы и почесал за ушком.

— Только по старым местам засосы не ставь. Пусть хоть немного заживёт, — попросил он. — Лучше по новой – так приятнее.

Я закивал, с радостью представляя, что очень скоро всё его тело будет покрыто моими следами, и я на нём ни одного чистого местечка не оставлю.

— И я не против встречать тебя после работы голым, — совсем смущённо добавил он, — готовить тебе ужин, а потом садиться на твою тарелку и кончать тебе в рот, — он покраснел, соглашаясь с моими фантазиями, а я лишь довольно заурчал.

О таком идеальном омеге можно было только мечтать, и, наверное, появление Котика и моя встреча с истинным были действительно судьбоносными. Вскоре омега переберётся в мою квартирку, и мы заживём счастливой семьёй. Тем более мой питомец уже заранее его одобрил.

— Только я со своим Бобиком не разлей вода.

— Я не против, если он не будет спать в моей постели. — Счастливая улыбка не сползала с моего лица. В общем-то, и в постели меня Бобик не разочаровал бы. И это не то, что вы подумали. — Но практику тебе придётся отработать.

— Я даже рад. Мне тут нравится, и сотрудники хорошие.

Хорошие, но болтливые. Сейчас наверняка сидят под дверью и косточки мне перемывают. Уволю всех нах. Но сначала сыграем свадьбу, сгоняем на Бермуды…

— Завтра же пойдём знакомиться с папой!

— Уже завтра? — Денис испуганно захлопал глазами. — А он ничего не подумает? Ведь мы почти незнакомы... и у меня запаха нет.

— Ни о чём не беспокойся, ты моя половинка, самая прекрасная и чудесная. И ты ему обязательно понравишься!

— Наверное, надо будет что-то принести... что лучше подарить твоему папе?

— Подари ему собаку!


End file.
